The present invention relates to portable furnaces, and more particularly to compact furnaces or warmers to be carried on the person for circulating heat in wearing apparel such as gloves or boots.
The portable furnace of the present invention pertains to improvements on the portable furnaces illustrated in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,180,922 and 4,281,418, issued Jan. 1, 1980 and Aug. 4, 1981, respectively. The present invention further pertains to an improvement on the portable heater illustrated in our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 186,954 filed Sept. 15, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,519. The furnaces or heaters illustrated in these disclosures have proved to be efficient and practical. However, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable heater which is less expensive to manufacture, easier to manufacture, and provides even more efficient heat exchange.